Hadrian Salazar Snape
by L3le
Summary: Severus and Tom( aka Lord Voldemort ) had a son who got kidnapped.Now ten years later he comes to Hogwarts. Sorry I suck at Summaries. Evil!Dumbly Nice!Snape & Tom Nice!Malfoys Eventually Drarry
1. chapter 1

**Parseltounge**

 _Letter/Flashback_

 ** _Thoughts_**

Chapter 1

Hadrian sat in an compartment at the Hogwarts train a blond boy keeping him company.

FLASHBACK

 _Hadrian was looking at the ticket thinking it was a_ _joke._ ** _Really!? Plattform nine and three quarters? And where can I find this Plattform at Kingscross! ?_**

 _"H-Hey Hagrid? W-where can I-I_ _f-find this p-platt-plattform?_ _Hadrian asked nervous as he turned around but behind him wasn't anybody,_ _no Hagrid,no nobody._ _So he decided to go instead just to plattform nine and ten._

 _He was to shy and scared to ask somebody for they're help so he just walked there hoping something was there something like the leaking cauldron, something that only wizards can see._ _While he walked Hadrian decided to ask his baby basilisk thanásima (_ deadly in Greek _)thaná for short._

 **"Hey thaná do you know what we should do?"**

 **"No,but I smell people who have magic...mmmmh I think it's the family withe the red** **hair"** _a dark green snake wit silver leaves all over her body said from within his baggy T-shir_ _t._

 **"Okay, I'm going to ask them then"**

 **"No, wait I can smell something different on them, something bad.**

 **I would just follow them and look where they go."**

 **"O-okay, thanks thaná."**

 _So Hadrian followed the red heads and saw how they just ran into a wall between plattform nine and ten and promptly vanished._

 **"Thanà you can't possibly want me to just into a wall"**

 **"Yes I want you to just run into a wall"**

 **"You can't be sirius** , (Sorry but I really needed to do this ) **come on look I know that it had worked for them but what if it doesn'twork for me?"** _Hadrian asked a bit unsure._

 **"Don't worry, I know you can do it"** _Thanà reassured her Master_

 **"O-okay, I will do it"**

 _A bit unsure Hadrian started running towards the wall and just before he ean into the wall he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the confrontation._

 _But it never came he slowly opened his eyes only to see an really impressive train and a plattform that was packed full with people._

 _Hadrian slowly looked around and felt slightly panicked, because he really doesn't like crowds._

The night before in Severus quaters

Severus sat on the couch with his husband Tom.He was thinking and didn't know if he should be hopefull or not.


	2. 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing just my plot.

Sorry I forgot to put it in the Previous chapter I was just too exited to load up my first fanfiction.

And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the nice reviews I didn't expect some so soon.

 **Parseltounge**

 _Letter/Flashback_

 ** _Thoughts_** Chapter 2

-The evening the night before-

"Do you think he will be there tomorrow?" Severus asked his husband.

"I do not know that my love, I'm sorry but we can ask Lucius and Narcisssa to look out for a boy that looks like you with my red eyes." Tom tried to reassure his love before continuing."I'm sure they will notice him if he is there."

"Mmmmh...but I think we should tell them to watch the muggle entrace, because I think that if he was in our world we should have found him" Severus said tough full.

"You're right love." He sighed."I just hope that he was treated okay." He said gravely, He and Severus had played out all scenarios, from when he comes to Hogwarts bloody and bruised to an arrogant ass even if he doesn't comes, then they will continue to search they will not give up until the Family tree has they're son listed as dead.

-Magical time skip back to the plattform-

 _As soon as Thanà felt the panic coming from her beloved Master she tried to distract him._

 **"Master can I come out now?"** _She asked hoping it would distract her Master from the crowd._

 **"Y-yes come out it's okay n-now."** _Hadrian replied never taking his gaze away from the crowd._ _Thanásima sighed it hadn't helped._

 _But then as she slowly hung herself around Masters neck she noticed that they still stood before the entrace._

 **"Master you need to get on the train."** _She reminded him gently._

 **"Y-you're right."** _He answered still shaken but slightly less afraid when he remembered that Thanà was by him._ _So he ever so slowly crept trough the crowd just to be knocked over and sneered at._

 _=HADRIANS POV=_

 _"Can't you look where you go!?" The redred headed from the family he followed nearly screamed and therefore taking the attention from those nearby to them._

 _"I-i-i'm s-sorry I-I-I d-d-didn't m-meant t-t-to" I stuttered not looking up from the floor._

 _"The BOY can't even seem to speak right!" With that statement he left nose high in the air._

 _People all around me stared, STARED at me, whispered and pointed at the small boy curled up on the floor eyes closed with silent tears running down the face, stuck in a flashback._


	3. Chapter 3

**Parseltounge**

 _Letter/Flashback_

 ** _Thoughts_**

Chapter 3

Lucius, Narcisssa and draco arrived at the plattform just in time to hear the youngest Weasley boy shout at a boy that sat at the floor looking down silent tears running down his face.

After the Weasley boy left people continued to stare at the boy simply curled up and began rocking, tears still running.

Nobody seemed to notice the huge snake as she tried to sooth her Master from her hiding place.

Suddenly Lucius heard a strangled cry next to him and saw his son looking ready to kill

"What is it son?" He asked

"Mate" he all but growled

Lucius was surprised he didn't expect that. His son found his mate and that said mate sat silently on the floor tears flowing down his face.

Lucius quickly crouched down and looked his son in the eyes and said trying to calm him down.

"Okay, Draco you need to calm down.

Were going to get over to him now and help him but you can't run over because he looks really terrified, okay?"

Draco looked like he battled himself in not just running over and killing everybody.

"O...oka-ay " Draco managed to grunt out.

"Good Dragon, I am so proud of you right now, I know it isn't easy for you."

Lucius said while getting up. He laid a hand on his sons shoulder and hastily maid his way over.

The people parting for the two, Narcisssa devided to stay behind and just let her husband handle it, besides the child would surely be terrified of this many people at once.

"Don't you have something better to do than staring at a terrified child!?"

Lucius snapped.

At once the people began to do what they did before, like fussing over there kids or whatever Lucius didn't care as he slowly walked towards the small child his son at his side looking extremely worried.

"Hey little one, I wont hurt you it's okay.

Shhh...shhhh."

Lucius said as he slowly reached out taking the little one in his arm ignoring the flinch as he did.

"Shhhh, my son and me won't hurt you we want to help you, can you look at me please?"

He said softly as he coaxed the little child in his in his arms to look up as it clung to him.

"That's right look me in the eyes little one" he coaxed as the small child slowly looked up.

As the child then looked him into the eyes he gasped that was Severus and Toms child they were asjed to look for.

But he quickly fixed his mask again.

"Such a good little one, can you tell me your name?" he asked softly, he had a fewling that Tom and Severus wouldn't be happy when they heard that there son was probaly abused.

The little one hesitated but slowly with fearfull eyes looking in his he said:

"H-hadr-rian S-salazar S-snape"

And right then and there Lucius wanted to cry

But instead Lucius just choked up:

"W-we finally found you, oh Hadrian we finally found you"

He looked at Hadrians confused and fearfull expression but his attention was pulled to Draco as Hadrian sniffed the air and looked at his son.

He watched as Hadrian slowly but surely pupulled away and walked towards Draco, he watched as two steps before Draco he stopped whimpered before black cat ears with silver highlights and a tail in the same colors sprouted.

Dracos silver wings sprouted too ripping trough hos robes. Draco swiftly walked to Hadrian and wrapped him in his arms wings adround them to clam Hadrian down.

And after circa two minutes of cooing Lucius heard a soft purring.

"That's right, shhh everything is okay now I got you" Draco cooed then asked if he could introduce him to his family and making rure to tell Hadrian that they won't hurt him.

Hadrian slowly nodded and Draco retractedhis wings so they could see him and then slowly coaxed Hadriann to turn around.


	4. chapter 4

**Nothing is mine, just the plot.**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't update but I just had so much to do on**

 **top of a major writing block, I know this is not an excuse**

 **but please forgive me and try to enjoy this chapter**

 **(those who are still reading this).**

 **Parseltongue**

 _Letter_

'thoughts'

 **Chapter 4**

 **3rd POV**

As soon as Hadrian turned around in Draco's arms the two adults had to hold back coos, he was just too cute, trying to hide in Draco's body and somehow even managing to do it.

"Do you see the man with blond hair?" Draco asked while pointing at his father.

"Y-yes" Hadrian answered softly as he nodded, squeezing the arm he was holding onto tighter.

"That is my father Lucius Malfoy and the woman standing next to him is my mother Narcissa Malfoy."

"H-hello, it-it's nice t-to meet y-you" Ri answered. (A/N: Hadrian's nickname from now on, cause I'm too lazy to write his name every time)

"Hello, little one" and "Hi sweety" was heard in return just as the five-minute mark sounded.

"Little one, how about that, you and my son go on the train so you don't miss it and after you are sorted we can meet at Hogwarts again?" Lucius asked softly.

"Y-you can r-really come to H-hogwarts? P-promise?" Ri asked back in a small voice, that just screamed scared.

"I promise little one" Lucius answered with a soft smile.

"T-then i-it's okay w-with me s-sir"

Lucius let out a small laugh "Not sir, Lucius is okay"

"O-okay, t-thank y-you Lucius"

Draco finally butted in and gently nuzzled Hadrian's neck. "come on Ri, let's go"

"Mmmh, o-okay Drake"

Draco gently took Ri's hand and lead him to the train, helping him up the three small steps, they began searching for an empty compartment.

They had to walk to almost the end of the train to find a compartment and when they finally found one it looked empty at first glance. Knocking just to be sure they heard a confident sounding "Come in".

Draco looked at Ri and sighed, he looked dead on his feet, he needed rest and come to terms with what just happened in his life. Looking back at the compartment door he came to a decision.

Opening the door they came face to face with an aquarell haired man, he was about 6'2 feet tall, had a muscled chest, shoulder length aquarell colored hair and overall just screamed confident.

Hadrian being the submissive he is whimpered and tucked himself deeper under Draco's wings. The man chuckled at Hadrian's antics and looked at him "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

He turned to Draco "You can come in" He nicked to the seats opposite of him "I'm not going to bite".

Draco put his arm around Ri's waist and begins to lead him towards the seats. Sitting down Draco makes Ri lay down with his head resting in his lap, Ri gave a small sigh before nestling his face in Draco's pelvis. Draco gave a small smile to himself as he looked at his small mate.

Stroking his hand through his mates hair he doesn't notice the worried from the man across from them.

"Is he okay?"

Looking up he looked at the other man a moment, taking in his face and the worried look in his eyes. After a moment he shook his head with a worried sigh.

"I honestly don't know, I have just met him myself."

"If you would allow me to do a scan of him, we could find out if something is wrong"

Draco looked at him in distrust.

"Don't worry, I'm a healer, I'm on my way to Hogwarts because Madam Pomfrey, the healer before me, moved to Australia to be with her daughter who is very sick."

He smiled at Draco " I'm Mikhail by the way, but you can call me Mik"

"I'm Draco" he nodded his head "Okay, you can look him over"

Mikhail smiled softly at him "Thank you, do you think you can turn him on his back for me?"

Nodding Draco turned Ri on his back. Nodding his thanks Mikhail pulled out his wand and waved it over Ri. Putting his wand back he took the sheet of parchment that appeared in the air and waited till it stopped growing.

 _Name of the patient: Hadrian Salazar Snape_

 _Born on the: 28th of July 1980_

 _Age: 11 years old_

 _Creature: Submissive Neko_

 _Broken bones:_

 _\- left wrist_

 _\- left forearm_

 _\- right pinkie_

 _\- left shoulder_

 _-right shin_

 _-right thight_

 _-left ankle_

 _\- right foot_

 _Discolated bones:_

 _-right shoulder_

 _Open wounds:_

 _-lashes on the back_

 _-lashes on the thighs_

 _Other:_

 _-Malourischnemt_

 _-Infections on the back and thighs_

 _-Serve exhausting_

 _Poitions:_

 _-Loyalty Poition keyed Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, all Gryffindors and Light side (Inactive) -Hate Poition to Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, all Slytherins, Dark side (Inactive)_

 _Blocks:_

 _-100% Inheritance (broken)_

 _-90% Magic_

 _-100% Parseltounge (broken)_

 _-100% Animagus form_

Draco watched Mikhail as he read the results, seeing the rage and worry on his face he looked at his mate with another sad sigh. He started to run his fingers trough Hadrians mid-back length black hair.

'What happened to you my sweet submissive?' He thought as he continued to look at his mate, his Hadrian. Startling at a, for him sudden, cough he looked up and came face to face with Mikhail who kneeled in front of him with a soft smile on his face.

"Do you want to read it yourself or should I tell you?"

"I think I need to read it for myself"

He gave me a brief smile " Understandable, I would like to know what happened to my submissive too"

He gave Draco the parchment before standing and taking down his trunk. Draco started reading the Parchment, never stopping stroking his mates hair, while Mikhail took a pouch out of his trunk before closing it again and putting it back in the overhead apartment.

He opened the pouch and started taking out the poitions he would need. He couldn't do much before they're at Hogwarts, but the things he could do he would do.

Looking up when he heard a soft whine, he saw Draco lifting Hadrian in his lap, cocooning him in his wings. He walked over to Draco and kneeled again, laying his hand on Draco's knee he got a low growl in return.

Smiling Mikhail looked at him "I know all you want to do right now is to protect and care for him, but you will have to let me help him. You read the Test yourself and saw how bad he must feel, how bad he must hurt."

Looking at Hadrian, Draco looked up and nodded "Okay, does he need to be awake for the poitions?"

"I'm afraid so" was Mikhail's answer before he stood again and took the poitions, setting them next to Draco and Hadrian.

"Okay, give me a minute, okay?"

"Sure"

Going through the poitions, looking which Hadrian would have to take first he let Draco wake his mate.

Draco nuzzled Hadrian's neck "Wake up Ri, we are going to help you feel better" he whispered in Ri's ear.

Hadrian stirred at Dracos gentle words "That's right Ri, come on wake up for me"

Hadrian opened his eyes and nuzzled his head under his Dray's chin "There you are"

"Dray?" came the sleepy reply from Hadrian.

"Don't worry, I just need you to take these poitions for me, okay?"

"Mmmmh, can I sleep after?"

"Sure angel"

Looking at Mikhail he took the first Poition and held them to Ri's mouth.

"They're not going to taste good at all, but they will help" Draco warns and let Hadrian drink the first one.

He made a face "Icky"

"I know angel, but they will help" Draco reassured his little mate.

After Hadrian took all the poitions he was allowed to go back to sleep.

Looking up Draco saw Mikhail put his pouch away before sitting down.

"So, you look a little too big to be a first year" Mikhail said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm actually already twelve, but I was sick with Dragon Pox last September so I couldn't go to Hogwarts " Draco answers easily.

Mikhail and Draco conversed until it was time for Draco to go into his school robe. Putting his on Draco looks for Hadrian's trunk and realises for the first time that he doesn't have anything.

Confused Draco woke Ri up. Sitting up, wincing at the pain as he did, he looked at Draco confused and was about to ask why he woke him up again when Draco beat him to it.

"Were almost at Hogwarts angel"

At the word, Hogwarts Hadrian sat up and looked out of the window, not seeing anything he frowned and looked at Draco again.

"Where, I don't see it"

"You can't see it silly, We first need to be in Hogsmeade, there you can see it from" Draco answered with ease and a smile.

"O-Oh" Hadrian looked at the other Person in their compartment, he only just noticed someone else was there with them.

"H-Hi"

"Hey sweety, I'm Mikhail, but you can call me Mik"

I-I'm H-Hadrian, n-nice to m-meet y-you" He answered shyly before going back over to Draco and sitting on his lap, cuddling with him.

"Angel?"

"Y-yes Dray?"

"Where are your things?"

"M-my things?"

"Your trunk"

"I-I..." Hadrian looked unsure.

"It's okay, you can tell me" Draco reassures him.

"M-My U-uncle...h-he b-burned e-everyt-thing" Hadrian sobbed.

"Shhh, It's okay, shhhh I'm here...you're savehere, I won't allow anyone to ever hurt you again" Draco comforted him, hugging him close.

They stayed like that for a while and only when the train started to slow down did they separate.

Taking Hadrian's hand he walked out of the compartment, Mikhail next to them.

 **I hope you all liked this ;3**


End file.
